The doctor is here
by Ennah1233
Summary: So, every doctor who fangirl dreams that the doctor will come visit their town, and so he visited mine in this story...


**This is a total fiction and my personal fantasy. This is what I wish would happen, and would probably die of pure happiness if it ever did. It probably wont, so I decided to write about it because frankly, I think every other female Doctor Who fan has a similar fantasy.**

Ori had a normal life. Crushes, friends, drama. She occasionally became obsessed with something. Be it fanfictions (she now read them any time she could) Les Miserables (which she listened to while reading fanfictions) or Doctor Who (within 2 weeks up to season 6 using Netflix). As with every other Doctor Who fan, she favored David Tenant the most. The 10th Doctor was truly the most well liked Doctor. During her 8th grade year, her band went on a trip. They always did. Living in the middle of nowhere, there was nowhere cool to visit nearby, so the band always took an awesome trip somewhere. The year before it had been Washington D.C. The origanal plan for her band was to go to Disneyland, but somehow despite almost every one in the band voting Disneyland, they ended up planing to go to Seattle, a much shorter, cheaper, and less fun sounding trip. Ori didn't care, not being able to afford the 900 dollar Disneyland trip, and having wanted to go to the space needle since 5th grade. She started noticing something weird in early March. Everyone was going to Seattle during March. Choir went, her friends went, her dad even planned to miss the showing of the long awaited new episode of Doctor Who to visit her aunt and uncle. The band trip was scheduled for the 21st of March. She figured she was just being paranoid, I mean, why would anything happen here? If you left the city, no one knew about it, not even people in nearby cities. You only knew about it if you or your family lived there. On the Monday before her trip, she notice someone who looked familiar but she couldn't place from where as a substitute for her favorite teacher. He had kind of sparrow-like feature, was very attractive and wore very dark rimmed glasses. Gorgeous brown eyes, brown hair that came to a weird point above his forehead. When she got home, she was reading fanfictions with the 10th Doctor, and saw a profile picture with David Tenant. She realized that her sub looked eerily like him. The next day he was here again and he acted like David Tenant. It wasn't until she heard him say Alonsy as they were leaving that she was sure, and she turned around. His name had been 'Mr. Smith', but give her a break, she was tired and excited for the trip that Thursday. He was sitting at her teachers desk, not paying any attention to her.

"Doctor?" she said, hoping he would respond and reveal himself. He did, and couldn't believe her luck. She tricked someone who was over 900 years old with something so simple. "I knew it! Your the Doctor. What are you doing here?" She asked, frantically. She knew that despite having wanted to meet the Doctor since the first episode, he tended to only be there when people were in terrible danger.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, skeptically.

"Come on, I'm a Doctor Who fangirl, how could I not recognize you. Mr. Smith? Alonsy? You practically have it tattooed on your forehead!" She responded dumbstruck with his conspicuousness.

"Clever girl. I noticed that your friends who also watch didn't notice. It's just like with the TARDIS hiding in plain sight. People don't think its real. They don't think I'm real, so they figure it's just a coincidence." I was practically exploding, I mean talking to a Time Lord, and having him call me clever.

"Nothing is _that_ much of a coincidence." I answered coolly.

"As I said, clever." he responded.

"Now what are you doing here? Does it have anything to do with the everyone wanting to go to Seattle?"

"I got a message on my psychic paper that something was going on at Chief Joseph Middle School, so here I am. Now what about everyone going to Seattle?"

" Well, all my friends are visiting Seattle for some reason or another. My band is taking a trip there, my dad wants to visit there. Everyone is going. What happened to Mr. Ruane?"

**Sudden accidental cliffhanger... weird! So I found this, and I decided it was good, so here, consider this posted.**


End file.
